Part of me
by thenextcujo
Summary: about a year after the DOA 3 tournament, and Ayane is still hunting Kasumi, but is Kasumi ready to fight back?
1. scarring experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any characters  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kasumi stepped through the dark opening into the nightclub, trying her best to blend in and remain inconspicuous. Despite her best efforts she still drew stares, although not the type she had been accustomed to in the past. Kasumi's slim figure and ample bust would make her the envy of any women around her, and her bright amber eyes seemed to catch the eye of every man in the room, or at least, they used to. However, her occupation of rogue shinobi had caught up with her six months ago, or rather her half sister had.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The forest flew past as Kasumi ran silently through the foliage with the grace of a panther. Kasumi heard, or rather felt a slight disturbance in the air and twisted sideways, performing a graceful flip and narrowly avoiding the razor sharp shruikens that whizzed past, embedding themselves deep in the coarse bark of the tree behind Kasumi. Kasumi spun around, instinctively moving hard hand behind her to grab her tanto. She looked on with narrowed eyes as a figure leapt gracefully from the shadows, landing in front of Kasumi without even the slightest hint of effort. The figure moved forward into the light, drawing her katana. "Time to die, Kasumi. You've made fools of us for long enough."  
  
"I have made fools of no one." Kasumi retorted, "I saved my family, and now I'll try to do the same again. Leave now Ayane," Kasumi pleaded, "I don't want to kill you."  
  
"Unfortunately, I do not share your sentiments." Ayane replied coldy. She then moved forward, her anger and hatred emanating into what seemed to Kasumi to be almost visible rays. Ayane struck swiftly and accurately, striking at Kasumi with such force that when their blades met, showers of sparks exploded off the curved blades. Kasumi parried and blocked, but speed with which Ayane was lashing out at her was alarming, and Kasumi felt a growing sense of dread welling up within her. Finally, Ayane raised her katana over her head for a powerful overhead strike, and Kasumi saw her opening. Despite her consciousness' screaming protests, Kasumi knew what she had to do. Kasumi lunged forwards, thrusting her long knife towards Ayane's chest, then Kasumi's eyes widened in horror as she realized her mistake. In the heat of battle, Kasumi had forgotten that just because she was using a tanto did not mean her opponent was. Kasumi was not in striking distance, but Ayane with her katana, was. Ayane's eyes gleamed with malice as she brought the blade swinging towards her sister. Kasumi tried to pull back, but she wasn't quite fast enough. Kasumi turned her face and she felt the tip of the blade enter near her temple, drawing an oozing red line down to her jaw, missing her left eye by millimeters. Kasumi screamed in agony as the left side of her face lit up with pain. She dropped her tanto, and covered he face with her hands, smearing blood over her cheek, in her hair, and all over her hands. Kasumi turned and ran, faster then she ever thought she could.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Now the stares she got, ones of sympathy and pity, were a reminder, a reminder that Ayane was willing and capable of killing her. Kasumi absentmindedly traced her fingers along the long scar that ran from temple to jaw, and turned her now cold eyes to the bar, half-listening to the rock song that was blaring through the club's many speakers:  
  
And now, you've become a part of me, You'll always be right here You've become a part of me, You'll always be my fear, I can't separate, Myself from what I've done, Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you.  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
So what does everyone think? As you might guess, this won't be the happiest of fics. For anyone who didn't get it, that was the chorus from a Linkin Park song call figure.09, which also happened to be my inspriation for the fic. I love feedback, even if you just want to tell me I suck, so please R&R! 


	2. are you sober?

Disclaimer: not mine blah blah blah  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Kasumi scanned the bar, then found her mark sitting by himself near the end, a tall, silver haired man nursing a half-empty bottle of beer. She strode across the bar past him, then tapped him lightly on the shoulder as she passed. He got up to follow her, and with him in tow she headed out the fire exit at the back and stepped out into the brisk Denver air. After Ayane had scarred her Kasumi had fled from Japan, making her way into the States. She had picked Colorado because the dense forests that surrounded Denver had reminded her of home, and now this was her home. Kasumi had opened a small dojo, teaching a variant of ninjitsu to a select few students. Business wasn't exactly booming, but it paid the rent.  
  
Kasumi waited until the man was outside then spoke impatiently, "Alright Brad, what do you want?"  
  
Brad Wong looked at Kasumi, a little surprised at her tone. "Jeez, what's your problem? Don't even say hi, or ask how I've been."  
  
"Look, I'm a very busy. wait a second, why aren't you slurring your words or anything? Brad, are you. are you sober?"  
  
Brad grinned. "Surprise! I quit," Brad looked guiltily at the beer in his hand, "well, I cut back on my drinking after the tournament finished. I figured, if I was drunk enough to think that a huge semi-human monster was a wine, then I was way over the edge."  
  
Kasumi sighed. "That's great Brad, really. Now why did you call?"  
  
"Well, I just thought you might want some news from back home. It's about your sister."  
  
Kasumi's eyes lit up with anger. "What about her?"  
  
"Well," Brad dawdled, "as you might guess she's been lobbying to send assassins after you for some time, but she's been kept on a leash by Hayate."  
  
"Yes yes, I know." Kasumi said impatiently, "Hayate could do nothing to stop the attacks while I was in Japan, but when I left he had enough power to call off the searches. This is old news Brad."  
  
"But I wasn't finished," Brad whined, "unfortunately, here's been a new development. Hayate's been, well, incapacitated."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was in the city, I guess he went to talk to Hayabusa or something, anyway, some car running from the police, it lost control or something, and Hayate got hit. He's not dead." Brad added quickly when he saw the look on Kasumi's face, "but right now he's in a coma. The doctors said he might be under for weeks, maybe over a month, and in that that time."  
  
"Ayane has assumed control. Great." Kasumi finished. "Goddammit, the last thing I need right now is to have to deal with my bitch of a sister."  
  
Brad sent Kasumi a shocked look. "Man Kasumi, you've changed."  
  
Kasumi shrugged, "People change Brad, especially when their family tries to kill them. Hey, how come you're telling me this, anyway? I didn't even get to know you that well at the last tournament. Ayane turn you down or something?"  
  
Brad blushed, and Kasumi chuckled at his expression.  
  
"Come on, I was drunk at the time!"  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes. "That comes as no surprise. Thanks Brad, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that, Kasumi turned and walked into the shadows, leaving Brad alone with his beer.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kasumi sat in the old couch she'd been able to purchase for her meager apartment. The small, threadbare home contained only the bare necessities, a fridge, a bed, a kitchen, bathroom and television. She absentmindedly traced her fingers along the long, thick line of puckered skin that ran the length of her face while she flipped through the few channels that she received. Kasumi could still remember clearly the agony in her face, the horror at the realization that she couldn't even go to see a doctor, and the anger that still boiled inside of her. Often she had thought to herself, could I do it, could I kill Ayane? She had never been able to answer the question, until now. Brad was right, she thought, I have changed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ayane waited patiently for her luggage. When the metal carousel finally brought around her two small bags and one large box, Ayane grabbed all her things and headed out of the airport into the brisk Denver air. "This time," she whispered, "I won't fail."  
  
~end of chapter~  
  
So what does everyone think so far? I would love to hear some feedback, even if you just want to say I should stop writing, so please R&R! 


End file.
